Back and Better Than Ever
by Mrs.AcklesXD
Summary: Dean and Sam thought everything was cooling down. The Leviathans were gone, the Devil's Gate was closed, and now they were on the road doing simple jobs. Shapeshifters, werewolves, skin-walkers, and ghosts were their biggest challenges. They are preparing for a job in Seneca, South Dakota, when they are surprised by a demon in their room, claiming that Lucifer is back for Sam.


Dean glanced over at his little brother, who sat sound asleep in the passenger seat. They were a mile or two away from the motel they were planning to stay at, but it was the dead of the night. "Sammy… Sam… up at em'." He flicked Sam on the shoulder. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we? What time is it?" He asked, his eyes wandering around his surroundings. As he sat up, his back cracked and he groaned. He hated sleeping in the car.

"Seneca, South Dakota." Dean responded, turning his 1967 Chevy Impala into the motel's parking lot. Sam pushed his sweaty hair behind his ears. The boys got out of the car with Dean in desperate need of sleep. He waited outside of the motel office as Sam checked in. He walked back outside to get the bags and unlocked the motel door. Yawning, Dean tossed his bag on the left bed, while Sam flipped on the light.

"Howdy boys!" Dean pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed it. A girl with blonde hair, and grey eyes lay on the bed. With a late reaction, Sam did the same. Her hands flew up, and Dean noticed the gun in her pants at the bottom of her back. She examined a magazine that rested on the pillows in front of her.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in our motel room?" Dean asked, suddenly waking up from his haze.

"Does that really matter when I'm trying to give you information that will help you?" She asked. Dean sighed.

"Yes. Who are you?" Dean asked more sternly that time.

"People called me Katherine." She sighed.

"What do you mean 'called'?" Sam asked. Katherine closed her eyes, and when they reopened, they were like a black bottomless pit. Dean and Sam jumped; Sam pulled out their knife, and Dean pulled out a salt gun.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up again. "I was just giving you a heads up." No reply. She shrugged. "Lucifer is back. And boy is he angry." Her hands fell down to her hips.

"How do you know?" Sam asked, lowering the knife. Dean's gun didn't move.

"I'm one of Lucifer's right hand men, I guess, however, I'm very pro-human, so I am helping you." She smiled. She eyed the knife. "You knew Ruby."

"You know Ruby…" Dean began.

"Yup. We were best friends back in 1893… before we both made a deal. We both remembered our human lives, and we were both pro-human." She smiled.

"Well she wasn't very pro-Winchester." Dean scoffed. Giving in, he lowered his weapon.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked. She squinted. Dean started to explain what happened when he went to Hell. How Ruby brainwashed Sam into drinking her blood, and betraying them.

"Ruby died…" Katherine was confused; and Dean and Sam could tell.

"Yeah… we know she died. We killed her." Now, Dean was getting confused.

"No. I mean, she died the night you went to Hell. Lilith killed her, and then took over her body." Katherine sighed.

"Then, someone must have posed as her. He has been with Ruby since a month after I got out of Hell. Who was it then?"

"It must have been some other demon…" She began.

"And why should we trust you?" Sam asked, setting his bag down.

"Because, I have not killed any human… ever. Plus, I just saved your asses. I told old Lucy that you were in California. This means I could get my ass handed to me on a silver freaking platter." She crossed her arms, and clenched her jaw. "So, if I were you, I'd stop worrying about trusting me, and start worrying about the fact that Lucifer is back for Sam."

"Okay. What do we do?" Sam asked.

"First, we sleep. I've put hex bags around the room, so we should be okay. But just in case, where do you stash your frankincense?"

"Our what?" Dean asked, sitting down.

"Frankincense…" Nothing. "The only herb that repels angels… you guys are clueless. I can't help you if you don't know this kind of stuff."

"There's an herb that repels angels?" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

Katherine sighed and fell down on the bed. "What am I going to do with you two?"


End file.
